1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-213739 (JP 2008-213739 A) describes below a vehicle front structure in which a reinforced extension is joined to a vehicle-width-direction outward end of a bumper reinforcement, and extends toward the rear direction of a vehicle body, that is, toward a front tire. The reinforced extension includes a projecting portion that is formed at its rear end portion and that projects toward a side member. At the time of a small overlap crash of a vehicle into a crashed object, the projecting portion contacts a front side member. Accordingly, the reinforced extension receives a counterforce from a vehicle-width-direction outward surface of the front side member. In addition, a stopper bracket is fixed to the front side member to prevent the projecting portion from being displaced toward the rear of the vehicle body. Therefore, crash energy is absorbed not only by bending deformation of the reinforced extension in the vehicle width direction, but also by cross-section crushing of the reinforced extension in the vehicle front-rear direction. This enhances crash energy absorption performance at the time of a small overlap crash.
Meanwhile, suppression of deformation of a vehicle body (particularly a cabin) is required for a small overlap crash.